Bateau artificiel
by Orina
Summary: Yamaguchi à toujours rêvé de sortir avec Yachi, et si cette balade en bateau était la solution?


**Hellow!**

 **YamaYachi pour un autre défi!**

 **Thème: Artificiel/bâteau**

 **Forum: _Troisième gymnase_**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin, malgré ça, le soleil continuait de briller. À Tokyo, dans le gymnase du lycée Shinzen, le camp d'entraînement d'été continuait avec acharnement. Les cinq équipes s'affrontaient tour à tour. En cette dernière semaine de juillet, ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose, la promesse faite par les coachs. Ils les avaient autorisé, le dernier samedi de juillet, à assister à l'Hanabi Taikai, qui est un grand feu d'artifice. Cette annonce avait ravi tout le monde, les faisant se donner encore plus à fond qu'avant.  
Dans son coin, Yamaguchi s'imaginait en train de regarder les artifices avec une fille mignonne. Seulement, toutes les filles mignonnes qui venaient le voir, lui parlaient de Tsukishima. Il se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour avoir autant de succès auprès des filles. Ce qui le déprime encore plus, c'est qu'aucune n'aura jamais sa chance avec lui, il n'aime qu'une seule personne, et il sait très bien ce qui lui arrivera si il l'a quitte. Yamaguchi avait de la peine pour son ami dans ces moments-là, il avait une famille de tarée. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par une petite voix féminine qui s'approchait de lui. Il leva la tête et put voir Yachi arriver avec une gourde qu'elle lui donna. Elle lui sourit avant de repartir. Yamaguchi sentit son cœur s'accélérer, Yachi était la fille mignonne qu'il voulait inviter à sortir.  
Malheureusement, son envie d'aller lui demander s'effaçait de jour en jour. Il avait l'impression qu'elle préférerait sortir avec Hinata, Kageyama voir même Tsukishima. Il se sentait presque invisible pour elle et ça, ça le détruisait de l'intérieur. Après un long débat avec lui-même, il décida d'aller demander conseil à des spécialistes. C'est pour ça qu'il se rendit au troisième gymnase où s'entraînait son meilleur ami avec les capitaines de Nekoma et Fukurodani en espérant ne pas tomber sur une scène gênante -ça lui ait déjà arriver. Il entra discrètement et se fit repairer en premier par Akaashi.

-Tu es Yamaguchi n'est ce pas ?

Il fut étonné que le passeur d'une équipe championne sache comment s'appelait un maigre remplacement. Il acquiesça rapidement puis sentit bras passer sur son épaule. Il sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir Kuroo, un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ?

Yamaguchi déglutit avant de baisser le regard et d'avouer la raison de sa présence.

-Je-... J'aimerais avoir des conseils pour... Demander à une fille de sortir avec moi...

Il eut droit à un long « oh » de la part des deux capitaines. Akaashi avait demandé à son attaquant de se calmer alors que Tsukishima n'avait pas bouger. Soudain, Kuroo s'assit sur le sol et invita les autres à faire de même.

-On t'aide à une seule condition !

Yamaguchi fut étonné mais il se que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

-Tu es un central, alors je veux que tu... Nous aide à faire taire cette saleté de chouette !, cria-t-il en pointant Bokuto du doigt qui lui tirait la langue. Tsukishima et Akaashi avaient une très net impression de déjà vu.

Le numéro 12 soupira de soulagement. Il s'était imaginé les pires des conditions possibles, mais si ce n'était que ça, ça allait. Bokuto se leva en criant.

-Yamaguchi!Pour plaire à un fille, il faut que tu montres tes muscles !

Tous le regardèrent choqués.

-Et sa marche au moins ?, demanda Akaashi  
-Bien sur ! J'ai déjà essayé !  
-Et ça a marché combien de foi ?

Bokuto baissa la tête en se rasseyant et en faisant mine de pleurer.

-Une fois... Elle m'a largué dès le lendemain...

Akaashi soupira pendant que Kuroo se rapprochait du plus jeune.  
-N'écoute pas les bêtises de Bokuto, c'est moi le professionnel ici !, annonça-t-il en décrochant un rire à Tsukishima. Il faut que tu mettes un costard, que tu plaques tous tes cheveux à l'arrière...  
-Et tu vas l'aborder avec une rose rouge dans la bouche !, le coupa Bokuto  
-Tout à fait !

Tadashi trouva l'idée étrange mais il se dit que si c'était le seul moyen, il le ferait. Un des managers vint les prévenir que le gymnase allait fermer. Yamaguchi dû promettre aux garçons de revenir s'entraîner avec eux le lendemain. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Tsukishima.

-Ne fais pas ce qu'ils te disent, Yachi préférera que tu sois toi-même, tans pis si tu bégayes ou si tu rougis, rien que la demande lui fera plaisir.

Le brun crut qu'il allait pleurer. Jamais Tsukishima ne lui avait donné de conseil, il était tellement touché.

-Merci Tsukki ! Mais... Comment tu sais que c'est Yachi ?!  
-Ça se voit.  
-A-ah bon ?  
-Oui.

Sur ce, le blond partit en laissant Yamaguchi dont le sourire venait de réapparaître.

* * *

Tadashi courra dans la salle de bain pour vérifier une dernière fois s'il avait une tête correcte. Même si Tsukishima lui avait dit de rester lui-même, il voulait tout de même faire bonne impression. Après de nombreuses hésitations, il finit par se lancer et arriva devant Yachi. Il avait affreusement chaud, il se sentait serré alors que ses vêtements étaient très amples et il avait l'impression de marcher comme un pingouin. Il nageait en plein stress.

-Y-yachi-san ?!

La blondinette se tourna vers Yamaguchi toute souriante. Le brun essaya de se détendre en vain. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, elle était là en face de lui à attendre ce qu'il lui dise pourquoi il l'a appelé. Quand il vit Hinata et Kageyama se rapprocher, il paniqua. Et s'ils allaient lui parler, l'un d'eux pourrait lui demander de sortir et se serait foutu pour lui. Il fut plus que surprit en voyant Tsukishima les appelés et lui faire un signe d'encouragement. Il se rassura et avec le peu de confiance en lui qu'il possédait se lança enfin.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir... Regarder les feux d'artifice avec moi ?

Yachi le regardait surprise. Il s'attendait à se prendre le plus gros râteau qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés comme par réflexe. Il vit avec étonnement que le visage de la petit blond était tout rouge et qu'elle était gênée. Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de lui répondre.

-Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être marrant !

Yamaguchi n'en revenait pas, elle avait accepté ! Il avait juste envie de sauter partout et criant pour exprimer sa joie. Ce soir, il allait sortir avec Yachi, rien d'autre ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que ça.

-À ce soir Yamaguchi-kun !, annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres  
-Oui !

Tous les sacs étaient rangés dans les soutes des bus prêt à partir juste après le retour des adolescents. Yamaguchi était encore avec Tsukishima ne sachant pas vraiment quand aborder Yachi. Kuroo et Bokuto étaient venue le taquiner un peu plus tôt en lui demandant s'ils avaient utilisé leurs techniques. Il avait confirmé pour leur faire plaisir. Mais il plaignait Akaashi qui devait les supporter se vanter de leur « talent ».  
Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu des feux d'artifice, ils furent surpris de voir le fleuve de Tokyo, le Sumida. Les coachs les invitèrent à monter à bord d'un bateau. Yamaguchi pensa que c'était le bon moment pour rejoindre Yachi. Il s'avança d'un pas peu déterminé suivit de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier le poussa pour qu'il avance plus vite vers la jeune fille et ensuite rejoindre le chat et le hibou en pleine dispute pour une chose que l'on pouvait appeler stupide en voyant la tête d'Akaashi.

-Yachi-san ?

Cette dernière se retourna et s'avança vers Yamaguchi.

-On peut aller tout devant ?, demanda-t-elle en pointant l'avant du bateau  
-Oui si tu veux.

Elle lui attrapa la main et courut vers l'endroit si demandé. Ils arrivèrent à se trouver une place au bord leur permettant d'absolument tout voir. Le bateau avançait lentement sur l'eau éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Quand la première lumière explosa dans le ciel, Yamaguchi put voir le visage de Yachi s'illuminer. Il se demandait ce qu'était le mieux, regarder les feux d'artifice ou regarder le visage enchanté de la fille qu'il aimait . Une chose était sûre, les deux faisaient rayonner la joie et le bonheur. D'un côté, un feu bleu éclata en millier de petites lumières, de l'autre, du blanc se mélangeait au milieu du violet. Yamaguchi crut voir le feu d'artifice se refléter dans les yeux de Yachi. La petite était émerveillée mais il remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir froid. C'est vrai que les soirées à Tokyo étaient fraîches. Il retira discrètement sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle sursauta mais le remercia en souriant.  
Le bateau rentra une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le feu d'artifice était fini. Les passagers descendirent, Yamaguchi et Yachi attendaient que la foule diminue avant de faire de même. Une fois en bas, avant de rejoindre Shimizu qui l'appelait, Yachi tira sur le t-shirt de Yamaguchi qui se retourna surpris.

-Merci Yamaguchi-kun, j'ai passé une super soirée ! Tu veux récupérer ta veste .

-Ah... Eum... De rien. Non garde-la pour l'instant, tu me la rendras demain.

-Merci!

La petite blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du brun puis partit. Malgré le fait qu'il avait très froid, il sentait ses joues chauffé de plus en plus et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il était heureux, il avait rêvé de cette soirée et elle avait été mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.


End file.
